The present disclosure relates generally to table legs and particularly to the connection between a leg and a table stand.
The assembly of an item such as a bookshelf, toy, or table often leads to a sense of frustration. Parts mysteriously disappear. The so-called instruction manual is incomplete or otherwise indecipherable. The necessary tools are not provided or too many of them are needed at once using contorted hands in tight spaces. Moreover, assuming the item is eventually assembled and in the manner prescribed, the assembled item may be inadequate in terms of construction. For example, due to design flaws or the like, such as when a nut is tightened against a curved surface, the assembled item may be unstable at the onset. Or the assembled item may fail over time due to myriad reasons.
FIG. 1 illustrates pertinent aspects of assembling a conventional table 10 and particularly connecting a leg 16 and a table stand 14. The stand 14 includes a support 12 with holes for mounting a table top 34 at the top of the stand 14. At the bottom end of the stand 14, holes also exist for mounting four legs 16 (only one of which is shown) to the stand 14. Because the stand 14 itself has a circular shape, merely mounting the leg 16 to the stand 14 with a bolt 20 and nut 22 may lead to early failure of the table when in use. To increase chances of durability, a spacer 18 is used. The spacer 18 is configured to fit radially against the inside of the stand 14 with a flat side facing the center of the stand 14. In this manner, when the bolt 20 is fit through hole 24 in leg 16, through hole 26 in stand 14, through hole 28 in spacer 18, and then through the nut 22, the back of the nut 22 lies flush against the flat side of the spacer 18. To complete assembly of this aspect of the table, one then must fit a first wrench 30 into the space provided in the leg 16 to try to torque bolt 20 in one direction or hold bolt 20 still. At the same time, one also has to use another wrench 32 to torque nut 22 in the opposite direction or hold nut 22 still as needed.
Accordingly, an efficient means of connecting a leg to a table stand to form a stable attachment that is sturdy and long lasting is therefore desired.